Tío Sev
by BonnbellS
Summary: Momentos de la vida de Harry en los cuales Severus fue su modelo a seguir. O simplemente su tío favorito.
1. Semana antes de ir a Hogwarts

**Hola mundillo de FF, esto salió de la nada y no pertenece a ningún fic que esté preparando *cof*quizá*** **Si alguno de los que lee esto se pasa por _Blood Potter_ , aclaro que está en pausa, fue un proyecto que inicie hace mucho, cuando no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía y decidí darle la vuelta.**

* * *

 **1\. Semana antes de ir a Hogwarts**

\- Tío Severus.

\- Dime Harry.

\- ¿Por qué te gustan las pociones? - pregunto el niño desde su taburete.

\- Esa es una respuesta complicada, ¿Sabrías decirme por qué te gusta el Quidicht?

\- Esa es una respuesta complicada - El mayor le dedico una pequeña sonrisa - Me gusta volar, sentir el aire. Papá dice que si en unos años quiero estudiar animagia seguro soy algún tipo de ave, yo espero que sí, con grandes alas y bonitas plumas.

\- Entonces enano he de decir que a mí me gusta crear pociones que ayudan a otras personas, todas aquellas que puedas encontrar en el gabinete de emergencias de tu casa las he preparado yo - Respondió retirando el caldero del fuego – Trae la caja de botellas Harry, por favor.

\- Si tío – Bajando de un salto se acercó al mueble donde su tío guardaba los frascos vacíos cuando llegaban – Papá dice que las mazmorras son muy frías, ¿Es cierto?

\- James exagera al respecto, son frías porque están bajo tierra, pero el castillo tiene hechizos de calor para combatirlo – Contesto mientras vaciaba _La poción calmante_ – Ahora trae Bronx, hay que mandar este lote a Poppy.

\- La sanadora que está en la enfermería.

\- Correcto – Ató el paquete a la lechuza y abrió la ventana – Ya sabes a donde ir chica.

\- ¿También es verdad que puedes ver al Calamar Gigante desde la sala común de Slytherin?

\- Todas las ventanas de la sala dan al Lago Negro y…

\- ¿Crees que el uniforme verde y plata me quede bien? Porque mamá insiste que podría ir a tu casa, claro que nunca delante de papá.

\- ¿Lily cree que iras a Slytherin? Por qué será que no me sorprende, creo que James se desmayará de la impresión.

\- El tío Remus también lo piensa – Acepto la manzana que le ofrecía –Dice que a Canuto se le caerán las pulgas del susto

\- ¿Qué piensas tu Harry? ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

\- Realmente me gustan Slytherin y Rawenclaw. Una por sus historias de astucia y grandeza obtenida con cabeza; la otra por su curiosidad insaciable y gran biblioteca - Fue su respuesta, seguida de una sonrisa - Pero sobretodo porque tu serias mi jefe de casa y podría pasar más tiempo contigo.

\- Son motivos de peso para elegir, ahora ven aquí - Dijo haciendo señas con el dedo para que se acercara a él - Yo también espero que pasemos tiempo juntos - dicho eso le dio un abrazo que fue respondido de inmediato.

\- ¿Entonces crees que se moleste mucho?

\- Es tú padre y te querrá independientemente de donde que, recuerda que podrás hacer más bromas sin que te atrapen.

Harry volvió a abrazarlo - Te quiero Sev.

\- Yo también te quiero enano.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, ya no hay más.**

 **Si alguien quiere dejar su opinión es completamente libre de hacerlo.**

 ** _Bonnibell Snape se despide._**

 _ **EDIT: Se me ocurrió seguir con estas pequeñas escenas, así que a disfrutar.**_


	2. Navidad de 1985

**2\. Navidad de 1985**

\- Buenos días Severus, llegas temprano.

\- Buenos días Lily, quería darle a Harry su regalo antes del almuerzo - Dijo sacando una caja envuelta en papel azul de su túnica.

\- Esta con Sirius y James en el jardín de atrás, decían algo de una guerra de nieve -Se quedó callada unos segundos - ¿Podrías enterrar a James en ella por comerse el bizcocho que tenía preparado? No puedo hacerlo yo misma en este momento - Se señaló a si misma con el delantal cubierto de harina y aliño.

\- Lo hare con mucho gusto - Le sonrió mientras salía de la casa.

* * *

\- James ¿Cómo es posible que nos esté ganando?

\- Está usando su magia para lanzar las bolas y… ¡Agáchate!

Mientras ambos esquivaban la última tanda de bolas de nieve, Severus aprovecho para enterrarlos en ella, abriendo un agujero bajo sus pies y volviéndolo a cerrar dejando sus cabezas fuera.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso Quejicus? - Empezó a gritar Sirius intentando salir.

\- Puedes quejarte con James al respecto, después de todo es su culpa.

\- ¿Mía? ¡Pero si no te he hecho nada!

\- A mí no, pero Lily no está muy contenta luego de que te comieras el postre de hoy - Se acercó a Harry para levantarlo en brazos - Vamos dentro Harry, tengo un regalo para ti.

\- ¡Tío Sev! - Exclamó feliz el pequeño - Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

\- Creo que Remus ya está aquí, podéis pedirle a él que os saque de ahí.

* * *

Una vez dentro y en compañía del calor de la chimenea Severus le entrego la caja envuelta en papel celeste, el niño al verla corrió a buscar su propio regalo de navidad.

\- Es un libro de cuentos muggles, tiene _Caperucita Roja, El Sastrecillo Valiente, Hansel y Gretel…_

\- ¡Me encanta! – Exclamó abrazándolo – Abre el tuyo, ábrelo, ábrelo.

\- Un libro de pociones raras, gracias Harry.

\- Mami me ayudo a elegirlo y a hacer un separador, dibujé una cierva por que ella dijo que es la forma de tus recuerdos bonitos.

-Oh Harry, ven aquí – lo sentó en sus piernas para para darle un abrazo - ¿Quieres ver mi patronus?

\- ¡Si por favor! – Respondio dando pequeños botes por la emoción.

\- _Expecto Patronum._


	3. Selección

**3\. Selección**

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry bajo del banquillo dando un salto, pues sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo, se dio la vuelta para dejar el sombrero sobre él y sonreírle a la Profesora Mcgonagall para ir a sentarse junto a Draco a la mesa de las serpientes. Una vez allí volteo a la mesa del profesorado para dedicarles a sus dos tíos favoritos una gran sonrisa, no podía esperar para su primera clase de Pociones y de DCAO que impartían Severus Snape y Remus Lupin en Hogwarts.

Desde su asiento aplaudió cuando Ron fue Gryffindor y le hizo señas a Neville quien está en Hufflepuff y la chica de cabello enmarañado llamada Hermione, a quien había conocido en el tren, estaba en Ravenclaw e iba a seguir haciendo gestos hacia los Weasley cuando Draco llamo su atención.

– Harry te presento a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, son los chicos de los que te he hablado…

* * *

– Las reglas de la casa se encuentran colgadas en esta pared, cualquier incumplimiento de las mismas acarreara una sanción aun mayor que la falta cometida, ¿He sido claro al respecto?

La mirada de Severus Snape recorrió a los alumnos que se dispersaban por la sala, se detuvo en un grupo de 5º año que daba más problemas que resultados y volvió con los nuevos añadidos.

– Cualquier duda respecto a los castigos que se imponen puede ser contestada por vuestros compañeros superiores, de los cuales algunos han pasado por mi oficina más veces que la edad que supuestamente tienen – Laughalot, Vanity y Craggy solo sonrieron ante la amenaza oculta entre las palabras de su jefe de casa – A partir de mañana encontrareis aquí vuestros horarios de clase para todos aquellos que lo pierden en "extrañas circunstancias" Sr. Flint; ahora todo el mundo a sus dormitorios, a las 10 se apagan las luces y pobre de aquel que atrape dando vueltas por la sala común.

Harry espero a que sus compañeros fueran a los dormitorios para acercarse a Severus y darle un abrazo; después de algunas recomendaciones/advertencias sobre vaguear y perder puntos lo envió a dormir, él tenía cartas que escribir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente James esperaba emocionado la llegada de la lechuza que le confirmaría que su pequeño estaba entre leones, Mcgonagall le diría que esperaba de Harry que fuera menos desastroso que él y se pareciera más a Lily en el ámbito de los estudios. Sus esperanzas cayeron al ver la letra del sobre, pálido le entrego la carta a Lily y fue a sentarse al salón.

La carta no eran más que un par de frases dirigidas a Lily, quien ya se esperaba tal resultado y no podía evitar reír al escuchar como su marido y cuñado discutían a través de la chimenea sobre la selección de su hijo e ahijado, mientras se echaban la culpa mutuamente de dejar que Severus cuidara de Harry tantas veces en el pasado.

Solo quedaba esperar para ver qué cambios traería su estadía en la Antigua y Ancestral Casa de Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
